


Portland

by blakeskane



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Happy Ending, Kabby, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7346026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakeskane/pseuds/blakeskane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She left a piece of paper with her familiar handwriting on his bedside table.</p><p>“I’m so sorry. I need to clear my mind”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Portland

**Author's Note:**

> This work inspired by Blake Shelton - Austin.

She left after they made love on the same bed they spent their first night together.          

She left a piece of paper with her familiar handwriting on his bedside table.

 

_“I’m so sorry. I need to clear my mind”_

She left without even leaving him a number.

He figured she went back to Portland. The place she always talked about.

 

It was a year before she called him up.

Three rings and an answering machine is what she got.

 

_If you’re calling about the car, I sold it._

_If this is Tuesday night, I’m on patrol because Bellamy broke his ankle._

_If you’re Indra, please don’t wasting your time, I’m not going to any blind dates you set me up._

_If it’s anybody else, wait for the tone, you know what to do._

_P.S if this is Portland, I still love you._

The phone dropped out of her hand.

She couldn’t believe what she heard. 

She couldn’t believe that man would hang on that long for someone like her. 

What kind of love that must be.

 

She waited three days and then she tried again. 

She didn’t have any ideas what she’d say, but she heard three rings and then…

 

_If it’s Friday night, I’m at the Giants' game._

_And first thing Saturday, if Sinclair or Raven doesn’t need my help, I’m visiting my mother and I’ll be gone all weekend long._

_But I’ll call back when I get home on Sunday afternoon._

_P.S if this is Portland, I still love you._

This time she left her number but not another word.

Then she waited by the phone on Sunday evening.

And this is what he heard.

 

_If you’re calling about my heart it’s still yours._

 

_I should have listened to it a little more._

 

_Then it wouldn’t have taken me so long to know where I belong._

 

_And by the way, Marcus, this is no machine you’re talking to._

 

_Can’t you tell? This is Abby, and I still love you too._

**Author's Note:**

> My uncle played this song a week ago and boom I got an idea to make Kabby fic. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. Anyway this is my first fanfic, so any feedback would be very much appreciated :)


End file.
